The Love & Confusion Of A Champion
by JamesMichaels
Summary: Femslash. Pairing Trish/Mickie  Trish Stratus gets confused about her life when she meets the beautiful Mickie James
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The names of all World Wrestling Entertainment televised and live programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans and wrestling moves and all World Wrestling Entertainment logos are trademarks, which are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. **

* * *

><p><strong>Love and Confusion Of A Champion<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 1 - The Beginning<br>**

* * *

><p>Monday night RAW was live and sold out , the crowd causing the ceiling of the arena to shake with the shouting and screaming for the two diva's in the ring, they were two of the best diva's in WWE past and present, they were Victoria and WWE Women's Champion Trish Sratus. This match was a scheduled debut for a certain Diva and so far the match had gone off without a hitch, Trish had gotten the win using her signature move 'Stratusfaction' and with a 1…2...3 it was all over, as Trish proudly held her belt up in the air, her breathing heavy due to her competition with Victoria, and as planned Victoria struck Trish from behind knocking her into the turnbuckle falling to her knees. Victoria would then pick up Trish's title and take up an attack stance ready to hit Trish in the head with her own title belt and scheduled the unknown Diva would jump in the ring and attack Victoria saving Trish from the onslaught. Trish looked on as the newest WWE Diva attacked Victoria, Trish had never seen her before but she was quite cute, with her small red top and her tiny white skirt, Trish could see instantly that she'd be a big hit with the fans, even Trish thought she was cute and that was unusual for her. As planned the diva picked up the title and hit Victoria square in the head with it before handing it back to Trish and taking off out of the ring and up the ramp towards the backstage area. Trish couldn't help but smile as the girl skipped up the ramp letting the fans see her curves, she was definitely different from the stick figures like a lot of the Divas were, she couldn't help but have a blushing smile on her face. Trish quickly took off as her music started playing, signalling the fans with her famous Stratus pose and then left through the curtain and headed back stage.<p>

Backstage after the event Trish quickly got the on-camera segment with the new comer over and out of the way, she then introduced herself _"I'm Trish"_ she said extending her hand towards the Diva _"Oh my I know who you are, I'm a real big fan, I'm Mickie, Mickie James"_ The new diva said bouncing up and down on the spot. Trish soon realised that this girl isn't just hyperactive on screen, she was just naturally like that, Trish couldn't help but smile it was so cute, she was just so excited to be here. Trish looked the newcomer up and down not realising she was checking her out and inspecting her body, Trish didn't think anything was weird about what she was doing, she watched as she bounced, the perfectly tanned skin of her big chest moving up and down in front of her, her smooth tanned legs weren't skinny sticks which pleased Trish, her body was very different to most, she wasn't as toned as Trish but her stomach looked amazing and suited Mickie so much. Trish blinked a few times then moved her eyes back to Mickie's face as she realised she was still talking, Mickie had missed a lot of what she had said due to her gaze being elsewhere but Trish soon noticed that the speed in which this Diva talked was quite amusing. _"Sorry to stop you Mickie"_ Trish said interrupting Mickie's words _"I really have to go and shower"_ Trish said with a smile. Trish opened her eyes with shock as Mickie wrapped her arms around her and burying her face into her neck giving her a hug. _"I have to speak with Stephanie anyway, so I'll talk to you later"_ Mickie said darting off.

Trish arrived at her locker room and placed her title at the bottom of her bag, and took off her top and bra, she continued taking off the rest of her attire and let out a sigh of relief as she felt her sweaty clothes slip away from her skin. Trish then headed for the shower just a few feet away from the bench, she walked in turning the handle and the water began shooting out of the shower head. As the water hit her skin she closed her eyes tilting her head back and let the water run down her body, already she was feeling refreshed. After a few minutes Trish had gotten washed and turned the water off, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her boobs walking out of the shower; she walked over to her stuff and began drying her hair, making herself presentable enough to leave the arena. As she was drying her hair Mickie walked in _"Heya Trish"_ the bubbly Diva said _"Oh hey Mickie"_ Trish said with a smile. _"I just came to shower before I head back to the hotel"_ Mickie said smiling still practically bouncing on the spot. The two divas continued their conversation but as Trish's hair dryer came on the conversation stopped and Mickie began taking her clothes off and jumped in the shower. Trish got her hair sorted and put some fresh clothes on, grabbing her other stuff and stuffing it in her bag. She then walked towards the locker room exit _"Night Mickie"_ Trish shouted with no response, Trish didn't want to be rude and poked her head around the shower wall and her eyes lit up at the sight of Mickie, her beautiful curves, her big bum and beautifully tanned skin, she looked incredible, the word cute definitely wasn't on her mind right now, Trish found herself aroused at the sight of Mickie, Trish shook it off and smiled _"Goodnight Mickie"_ Trish said again. Mickie turned to face Trish and Trish felt a lump in the back of her throat from the sight of Mickie from the front, her boobs, stomach, thighs, she was just an amazing sight to behold. _"Oh night Trish, it was amazing to meet you, I can't wait to work with you again"_ Mickie said with a big bright smile. The women's champion nervously smiled _"Yeah you too Mickie"_ Trish said as she left the shower and exited the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 will follow shortly. Please give a review and bear in mind this is my first ever story, and my first attemt at writing, so go easy. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The names of all World Wrestling Entertainment televised and live programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans and wrestling moves and all World Wrestling Entertainment logos are trademarks, which are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. **

* * *

><p><strong>Love and Confusion Of A Champion<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 2 - The Decision<strong>

Trish got back to her hotel and went straight to her room, courtesy of the WWE. Trish sat in her room flipping through the television channels and as per usual there was nothing on, or more to the point, nothing that interested her more than the Diva she met today. Mickie James, she was so beautiful, Trish had never been so struck by another women before it was enough to anger her, why did this woman get to her so much? Why did Trish even care, Mickie James continued to haunt her mind. Trish didn't really concern herself with it, she was just star struck, she knew that come morning she'd have forgotten about it. Trish pushed it out of her mind and turned the TV off; she took off her clothes, only leaving her underwear on. Trish walked over to the queen sized bed and pulled the duvet back and got onto the bed. Trish closed her eyes and only saw Mickie when she did, what was happening to her, why was this happening, these were all questions that Trish couldn't answer. Trish placed her hands on her perfectly toned stomach and closed her eyes once again taking in a deep breath; she continued her deep breathing until she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Trish began seeing flashing images in her head of Mickie James, images of her in the ring attacking Victoria, images of her bouncing up the isle in her short skirt, more images of their conversation with Mickie bouncing up and down in front of her, her beautiful ever constant smile, her cuteness, images continued to flip through her mind and then it happened, seeing her in the shower, the water bouncing of her beautifully tanned skin, her sexy curves, he amazing big ass and then the next image of her turning around, her boobs, her stomach, thighs and again her amazing face and smile, with the water running down her stomach towards her pussy with that Trish jumped up coming back to the real world with a gasp of air, her breathing was heavy, beads of sweat were dripping down her forehead. As Trish's breathing came back to normal she looked down to her slightly wet underwear and cheeks went red, what was wrong with her? Why was she attracted to this girl? She had never questioned her sexuality before. Trish was feeling rather aroused and decided to have a cold shower, Trish got out of bed and went straight to the on-suite shower and turned on the water, she took her bra and damp underwear off and got into the shower and just stood there under the water, in no time at all an hour had passed and the sun was starting to shine, Trish got out of the shower feeling calmer then she had felt previously, she went on to get dressed, have her breakfast and her morning yoga session before picking up her phone and calling her friend, Trish was having some serious issues right now and she was really concerned. Trish went over and grabbed her phone, she quickly chose the contact and pressed dial. _"Heya Ash its Trish"_ Trish said softly, even Ashley could sense the subtle differences in the tone of her voice. _"Hey Trish, are you alright?"_ Ashley asked with concern in her voice. _"Uhm Ash can we meet for lunch honey, at my hotel suite, I need to talk about something and I'm a little worried"_ Trish said trying to keep calm, she wanted to speak to Ashley not worry her best friend. _"Yeah of course hun, just give me a couple of hours and I'll be right over"_ Ashley assured her.  
>Time passed rather slowly for Trish as she waited for Ashley and of course she could only think of one thing, Mickie James, the beautiful new diva. Trish chose this time to get cleaned up; she removed her clothes from the bathroom and made her bed covering any evidence of her dream last night. Trish then sat in silence as she waited for Ashley to arrive, she really needed her friend right now, and she was so confused about life at the moment. Soon Trish's thoughts were blocked by a knock on her door, she went to open it and it was Ashley to her delight <em>"Hey Hun"<em> Ashley said with an enthusiastic smile. Trish extended her arms and literally pulled Ashley inside wrapping her arms around her _"Ash"_ Trish said with relief in her voice.

Trish and Ashley sat on the sofa and hugged once more _"Do you want to order something from room service Ash?"_ Trish asked seeing as she did invite her for lunch. _"To be honest Trish I'm not that hungry, I was a little concerned when you called that why I came, you sounded….. Well…. Weird"_ Ashley with a slight chuckle. "_Well thanks for coming Ashley, I really do have a problem this time and I'm not talking about a wardrobe malfunction"_ Trish said with a giggle, for the first time today she felt a little bit of relief now that her best friend was here. _"Okay then oh so serious, what's the problem? Surprise me"_ Ashley said playing with her friend, she had no idea what was about to happen. _"Okay then"_ Trish said letting out a sigh _"Did you see what happened last night on RAW?"_ Trish asked. _"Oh you mean the Mickie James scene? She's scheduled for a big storyline with you right?"_ Ashley asked. _"Yes! That's it"_ Trish said "I'm having a problem with the diva" Trish admitted.  
>Ashley's eyebrow was slightly raised as she heard the news <em>"What's wrong, is she causing you trouble or something, I'll take care of her if yah want"<em> Ashley said with a wink and smile. Trish laughed at Ashley's offer _"No Ash its nothing like that, it's… well she's quite attractive wouldn't you say"_ Trish admitted looking away as her cheeks began to turn a rose red colour. Ashley noticed this but she couldn't quite make out what was going on, the truth had never even occurred to her so she was a little lost at the moment. _"Well I guess"_ Ashley said _"but what does that matter?"_ Ashley said shrugging her shoulders. Trish's face dropped and she just stared at Ashley _"Seriously? You don't know where I'm going with this?"_ Trish exclaimed. _"Trish I'm sorry but I don't, the way you sounded on the phone it was like she had done something to you, so no I don't know where you are going with this"_ Ashley admitted. Trish's hands came up to her face as she couldn't believe she was going to have to say it. _"She's really attractive"_ Trish said again, and with a deep breath she closed her eyes _"I like Mickie, I saw her in the shower and every time I think about her I get well…excited Ash, I dreamt about her and I can't get her out of my head"_ Trish admitted. Ashley's eyes widened and her jaw just dropped _"Trish! I didn't know you were into women, and I'm supposed to be your best friend"_ Ashley said as she playfully rolled her eyes. _"I'm NOT"_ Trish barked. _"Well I didn't think I was, I've never been interested in another woman before, and with this storyline that's coming up it's not like I can ignore it"_ Trish said as her head fell into her hands. Ashley wrapped her arm around Trish's shoulders _"It's alright Trish, there is nothing wrong with what you're feeling"_ Ashley assured her _"Although I'm not sure if I should be offended that you're not attracted to me"_ Ashley joked. _"Don't start Ash, this is hard enough as it is let alone with your bad jokes"_ Trish rolled her eyes _"Your just jealous"_ Trish said winking at Ashley. _"Yeah right"_ Ashley said with a smile. _"Well what should I do?"_ Trish asked, she honestly had no idea on how to deal with the situation. _"Well if you like her and would actually be interested in her then I suggest you get to know her a bit and then tell her the truth, there isn't much else you can do hun"_ Ashley told her. _"Just no lesbian dreams about me Trish"_ Ashley joked. Trish's face just dropped as she looked at Ashley out of the corner of her eyes _"You love to make things difficult don't yah Ash"_ Trish giggled _"Oh but that's what friends are for"_ Ashley said with a smile as she hugged her again.

Trish finally felt better, after Ashley left, she still couldn't get Mickie out of her head but that was okay, she had admitted to herself and to her best friend that she like a girl, and that was the hard part out of the way, now she was going to take Ashley's advice and get to know Mickie. Trish packed up and headed for her next destination for the next episode of Monday Night RAW and she was sure she would get to see a bit more of Mickie while she was there.

* * *

><p><strong>Like i said, I'm still pretty new at this so if you don't like it please let me know, anything I'm doing wrong just tell me in a review. Thanks for reading. Chapter 3 will be here shortly, if of course readers actually want a 3rd Chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The names of all World Wrestling Entertainment televised and live programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans and wrestling moves and all World Wrestling Entertainment logos are trademarks, which are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. **

* * *

><p><strong>Love and Confusion Of A Champion<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 3 - Making Plans<br>**

* * *

><p>Trish arrived at the airport and checked in her luggage, she kept her carry on and then got on the plane, she took her seat comfortably in first class and then waited for the lane to take off, Trish rested her head back and closed her eyes as she heard the plane begin to take off, a few minutes into the flight those images began to creep into her mind again, remember what happened to her at the hotel she jumped up opening her eyes. What was Trish going to do? Every time she closed her eyes she saw her, she was so perfect, well in Trish's eyes at least. A few hours had past and Trish had reached her destination, she happily deplaned and grabbed a Taxi heading to yet another hotel, when she arrived she was politely escorted to her room, stopping to sign autographs for the few fans that recognised her in the lobby, Trish smiled taking some pictures with the fans on their cell phones before leaving for the elevator with the young man who was carrying her bags, unknown to even herself but Trish still had a big smile on her face, yes she loved interacting with the fans but it was Mickie that had her smiling, and of course the great relief she felt knowing that someone else, that being her best friend Ashley knew about her crush on Mickie James. Trish arrived at her room and had the bags placed by the television, she tipped the young bell boy, but as she turned around to hand over the tip she noticed him looking at her ass, she straightened up and turned to face him quickly <em>"Here's your tip"<em> She said handing it over to him _"If you want to look at me then go and buy a poster, but I'd prefer of you wouldn't look at me like that, or I'll have to speak to your manager"_Trish said with a smile as she then guided the man out of the door closing it. Trish then went and sat on the Sofa and just sat there staring at the ceiling, she felt a little guilty moaning at the bell boy like that, it wasn't the first guy she caught checking out her ass like that, when her career first started, it was that part of the body that sold so many posters, but today she just wasn't in the mood to deal with that kind of thing. Monday Night Raw was still 6 days away but Trish had a lot of work to do, her storyline was a big one, it was designed to give the new comer and big entrance into the WWE, the first few weeks were going to be important and she needed to get a lot done, the WWE creative team were really pushing this storyline, it was designed to revamp the diva's division, this psycho storyline was definitely going to be a challenge for her but not for the new comer because she was actually a big fan of Trish Stratus, she looked at her like an idol, that is what made it so hard for her to like this girl, how will she react when she finds out? Will she be disappointed in her idol, what kind of example is Trish setting to her young fan by actually having a sexual attraction to her, just when things seemed to make sense it just got confusing again. Trish felt relief that she didn't need to actually see Mickie until Monday which was still 6 days away, she just needed to get ready from her hotel and she knew Ashley would be arriving tomorrow so she would have some kind of distraction.

Trish then fell asleep on the sofa and for her enjoyment she had an image free sleep, something she had been needing since the long plane ride here, Trish awoke when the sound of her cell phone began to ring, Trish awoke, sat up and her hair was a mess, she looked over at the clock and it was rather getting rather late, she walked over to her cell and picked it up, and she didn't recognise the number, but she answered it anyway _"Trish?"_ An excited voice said. _"Yes?" _Trish responded still slightly unaware of all her actions, she was still in a slight daze _"Trish, Trish, Trish, It's me, Mickie" _an excited and extremely hyperactive voice said at a very intense speed. Trish's eyes shot open and she automatically tensed up after discovering it was Mickie on the phone _"Oh hiya Micks, how are you?" _Trish asked. _"Micks? Well that's a new one but but I like it" _Mickie said at a speed that Trish could barely understand _"And I'm fine, I'm just, well I wanted to know if you'd be interested in meeting up tomorrow? I know we will be working together a lot but I'd like to get to know you outside of the ring" _Mickie said as her voice began to slow and soften. Trish's eyes began to widen slightly as she thought about it, a day with Mickie James? Trish didn't know even she could even handle Mickie for a day, she wouldn't want something embarrassing to happen like it did the last time she dreamt about her _"Sure Mickie, id like that" _Trish replied sitting back down on the sofa, she had a beautiful voice. _"Yayy Yayy thanks Trish, uhm I'll stop by your hotel tomorrow morning and we'll go to lunch or something" _Mickie sounded like a small child at Christmas. _"Yeah that sounds great Micks, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm tired, so I'm I'll see you tomorrow hun, Night Mickie" _Trish spoke softly with a small smile on her face. _"Night Trish, see you tomorrow, I can't wait" _Mickie replied quickly as she hung up the phone. Trish walked over to her bag and took out her clothes for tomorrow, she grabbed some clean clothes and then went to the bathroom for a shower, she turned the water on and quickly removed her travel clothes before jumping in the tub getting under the shower head, Trish grabbed the soap quickly getting washed, she stood under the shower head once again as the water washed the suds from the complimentary soap supplied by the hotel away, Trish ran her hands over toned stomach, throwing her head back as the water ran through her hair, her hands slowly ran up over her boobs massaging her skin with her hand with her eyes closed, she could see a clear picture of Mickie in her mind and without control she ran her hands down her stomach, towards her pussy, her fingers reached began to move in circular motion before her eyes shot open and she restrained herself, she pulled her hand away and raised an eyebrow in confusion, 'what was she doing!' Trish jumped out of the tub and grabbed a towel wrapping it around her chest, that was it, she had enough of all this, she just wanted to turn time back by a couple of days when she could sleep without these dreams, she could shower without having urges like she just did. Trish knew she had a day with Mickie tomorrow and had to get some rest and she was a little worried, maybe she should have continued in the shower, relieve some of her tension, but it was too late for that, instead she dried her hair and removed her towel and got into bed, she pulled her sheets over her body and turned to her side, finally she could rest.

The next morning Trish woke up and first thing she did was smile, finally a peaceful night's sleep, not to mention she was about to spend a day with Mickie James. Trish stood up out of bed and remembered she wasn't wearing anything; she made her way over to the fresh clothes she pulled out last night and put her simple white panties and bra on, she then approached the bath room and got herself sorted out, she got her hair back to its elegant look before sorting out her makeup, once she was done she finished getting dressed wear a simple pair of blue jeans and a white 100% Stratusfaction Tee, her clothing options were running thin and she knew she'd have to get some more clothes soon, although the fans did love to see her wear her trademark tops, and WWE advertisers didn't mind it either. Trish looked to the clock and saw the time, she realised she had slept in late, Mickie would be here any moment, as they were going to lunch, Mickie grabbed a nutrition biscuit from her bag and quickly got rid eat it, as she threw the wrapper in the bin there was a knock at her door. Trish quickly ran to the door and opened it and she wasn't surprised by who was at the door, of course it was Mickie and her eyes widened at the sight of her, she was wearing a plaid shirt, blue denim short shorts and boots, her tanned legs were on really on display as was her stomach, Trish stood there struck by her revealing beauty, without warning she was embraced in Mickie's arms as she buried her face in her neck once again, this time Trish was aware enough to wrap her arms around Mickie's lower back as they shared a hug. _"TRISH" _Mickie said with excitement _"Hi Micks, it's good to see you please come in" _Trish offered as she pulled in Mickie by her arm, "Go sit down Mickie" Trish offered softly as she watched Mickie James walked towards toe sofa, she couldn't take her eyes off her amazingly tanned legs, Trish closed the door to her hotel suite and looked back towards Mickie as she sat down "Today is going to be fun"

* * *

><p><strong>As always please Review, if you dislike something I'll appreciate your opinions, just let me know, and as before chapter 4 will come soon, if you want another chapter to this story. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The names of all World Wrestling Entertainment televised and live programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans and wrestling moves and all World Wrestling Entertainment logos are trademarks, which are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. **

* * *

><p><strong>Love and Confusion Of A Champion<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 4 - A Good Day?<br>**

* * *

><p>Mickie and Trish spent about an hour getting to know one another, well Trish got to know Mickie, Mickie pretty much knew everything about Mickie, she actually was a big fan outside of the storyline, which impressed Trish and made her feel… well it made her feel special, Mick and Trish were going to leave very soon for lunch. Trish had nothing but smiles on her face as Mickie James was very hands on, touching her legs as they talked and laughed about their lives and careers thus far, Trish realised she actually enjoyed Mickie's company, this was getting worse for Trish, not only did she melt at the sight of Mickie, but she loved being around her, she was having so much fun, she thought about telling her the truth but the word idol kept popping into her mind and prevented her from doing so. <em>"Well should we go to lunch Micks?" <em>Trish asked with a bright smile. _"Sure Mrs Stratus"_Mickie said winking at Trish, they headed for the door and then began to head for the elevator.

Mickie and Trish left the hotel and found a restaurant that was close and just went in there for lunch, nothing flashy just a nice quiet place to eat, the place they chose to eat was just a quiet place inside the mall, it didn't appear to be very _popular_ but Trish and Mickie just wanted to talk. A waitress came up to them and asked for their orders, they both ordered a salad and continued talking to one another _"Oh god, this reminds me of my time working back at the Olive Garden"_ Mickie said quietly. "_You worked at the Olive Garden, a waitress that looked like you" _Trish said winking at Mickie "_I bet someone got lots of tips" _Trish said playfully looking Mickie up and down. "_Trish Stratus! Are you flirting with me" _Mickie said playfully. "_Of course not" _Trish exclaimed, she was very defensive about her answer and Mickie noticed. At that moment the waitress arrived with their salads and they were both happy to receive them, it broke the tension, Trish did realise her over reaction and she felt bad about it.

They quietly ate their salads and paid the bill, once it was collected it was still rather quiet between them and Trish really didn't like it _"Hey Micks, do you want to look around the Mall?"_ Trish asked with her famous smile trying to improve the mood set. _"That's a great idea Trish, let's go" _Mickie said getting out of her chair, she walked over to Trish grabbing her hand, pulling her from the chair, she wrapped her arm around Trish's and began basically bouncing up the mall. Trish was feeling rather warm and trying to calm herself being so close to Mickie.

Mickie finally pulled Trish into a clothing store as she finally let go of her hand, she watched as she bounced through the isles looking at the clothes, she picked up some jeans and a nice shirt, that looked similar to the one she was already wearing, she bounced over to the changing room and Trish followed, leaning against the wall as Mickie went inside to try on her clothes, Mickie spoke through the curtain as she took off her shorts trying on the jeans and the new shirt, Trish made sure to keep her eyes forward not wanting to catch sight of the amazing body that caused her sleepless nights.  
><em>"Trish come take a look, what do you think?"<em> Mickie shouted through the curtain _"Are you decent"_ Trish responded, usually this wouldn't matter but she was being very careful today, Trish walked in and for what its worth she did look really good, the jeans fit snugly around her big ass, shaping her body very nicely _"I like them Micks, they look really good on you, the shirt is basically the same as the one you took off"_ Trish said with a small chuckle _"I know" _Mickie responded "_but I love my shirts"_ Mickie said softly "_I kind have noticed"_ Trish said with another small giggle escaping her lips. They began talking again and Trish sat down in the changing room as they spoke.  
>As Trish looked up her eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped, Mickie had undone her shirt without saying anything, she was still rambling on about shirts "<em>Oh sorry Micks<em>" Trish laughed "_Let me give you some privacy" _Trish said standing up from her seated position, Mickie moved her hands to her shoulders as she pushed her back into her seated position, her shirt still open, he boobs right in front of Trish's face "Don't be silly Trish, its fine" Mickie assured her. Yes it was fine for Mickie but for Trish this was very hard, she could feel the heat between her thighs, and a slight wetness, which only got worse as Mickie slowly pulled down the jeans over her tanned ass, the white thong standing out from the colour of her skin, it was inches from her face and she was incredibly turned on. Trish rubbing her forehead trying to block her view without making the problem obvious for Mickie, she soon had her shorts back on and her shirt back on, she then placed the new clothes over her arm and exited the changing rooms. Trish stood up slowly as she was feeling a little wet, she pulled on the loops of her jeans trying to make herself a little more comfortable and then exited the changing room following behind Mickie as Mickie went to the cashier. Mickie paid for her clothes, and wrapped her arm around Trish's once again as they then left the mall.

A few minutes past and they had arrived back at the hotel which was just around the corner from the mall, they immediately went back to Trish's room and Mickie sat down on the Sofa once again. _"Excuse me Mickie, for uhm.. just a second"_Trish said as she basically ran to the bath room, she took a few moments to compose her herself after the changing room incident, she then went back out and sat on the sofa keeping a bit of distance between the two of them.

A few minutes past and it was just silence and for Mickie it was enough, the way she had been acting all day was strange, the defensiveness, trying to avoid eye contact, avoiding her in the changing room, something was just up, something was off and Mickie wanted to know why, did her idol dislike her, this was what Mickie feared the most, what if Trish didn't like her? _"Trish what's wrong? You have been acting weird all day, have I done something to offend you?"_ Mickie asked, her eyes sad as she stared into Trish's, her immediate response was to lie and say everything was fine, but looking into her eyes, she just couldn't bring herself to do it, there was something about her eyes that just pulled on Trish's tender side, how could she lie to someone so cute? Trish closed her eyes and placed her head in her hands as she took a very deep noticeable breath. "_Ok, if I tell you, will you promise not to freak out or anything like that?"_ Trish asked her eyes basically pleading to Mickie _"Of course Trish, I wouldn't do anything like that" _Mickie assured.  
>Trish ran her hands through her hair as a single bead of sweat made its way down her temple, she was nervous and couldn't keep still, why couldn't she just lie? But no Trish just couldn't bring herself to lie to her <em>"Well, I had a dream about you"<em> Trish started out with _"A dream? What's wrong with that?" _Mickie asked with slight confusion. _"And I also saw you in the shower.. and i…. the truth is Mickie…"_ Trish was struggling to continue, every sense in her body told her to lie but she couldn't, not while looking into those beautiful eyes "_I'm attracted to you"_ Trish said her face going bright red. A few moments of silence past before Mickie finally said something _"Wow Trish, uhm, I wasn't expecting that, but don't worry, I'll take it as a compliment, but just so you know hun, I'm not attracted to girls, don't get me wrong Trish, you're beautiful, it's one of the reasons I look up to you so much, but I've never felt attracted towards another women" _Mickie said as she moved closer to her friend. Trish burst out laughing and for a moment Mickie thought she was playing a sick joke, that was of course before Trish spoke again _"Mickie I wasn't expecting anything from you, I just need to get the truth out there, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way" _Trish said with a smile "_Don't be silly Trish, I'm flattered by it" _Mickie assured her.

A couple of hours past and Trish remembered that Ashley was coming in today on a late flight and she was supposed to meet her here at the hotel and the last thing Trish wanted was Ashley coming here while Mickie was here, Trish didn't really feel like having jokes made at her expense and her best friend didn't know when to stop sometimes. _"Mick's I have Ashley coming over soon"_ Trish said to Mickie in a soft tone, hoping she'd get the hint _"Oh right, well I'll go then, thanks for such a fun day Trish, I had fun talking to you"_ Mickie said with a bright smile as she held Trish's hand. _"Yeah I had fun too"_ Trish assured.  
>Mickie leaned in and hugged Trish as always and as they retreated from the hug Mickie pecked her on the cheek as did Trish, as Mickie pulled away Trish couldn't help but lean in and press her lips against Mickie's and too her surprise Mickie didn't pull away, a burning light of passion burned inside Trish as her lips moved in sync with Mickie's, but before it could go any further Mickie pulled away, she looked at Trish with a look Trish hadn't seen before, it was shock but there was a smile there too, did she enjoy it? Mickie Jumped up and began stumbling over her own feet, she grabbed her <em>"Tri.. Trish I have to go<em>" Mickie said as she headed for the door and shut it behind her before Trish could even stand up. A single small tear ran down the cheek of Trish as Mickie ran out of the room, lust was still burning with in her and she knew that Mickie was into the kiss, she kissed her back but then, it all went wrong _"What have I done_?" Trish said to herself as another tear began to roll down her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for subjecting you to this crap, but in my defence it's rather late and I'm tired. So as always please review and let me know what you think and if you'd be interested in another chapter? So if you'd be interested in Chapter 5 just tell me in a review. Thanks for Reading.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The names of all World Wrestling Entertainment televised and live programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans and wrestling moves and all World Wrestling Entertainment logos are trademarks, which are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. **

* * *

><p><strong>Love and Confusion Of A Champion<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 5 - What's Next?<br>**

* * *

><p>An hour had passed since Mickie left after her kiss with Trish, meanwhile Trish laid of her bed in tears, what had she done? She had to work with this woman. Trish sat up and wiped her eyes as she heard a knock on the door, she knew it was Ashley, and she tried to cover up any evidence of tears to no avail.<p>

Trish stood up and quickly ran to the bathroom _"One second"_ she yelled as she got to the sink, turning on the cold water, she wiped her face and quickly ran to the door. Trish opened the door with a fake smile on her face as she saw a happy Ashley on the other side 'at least somebody was happy' was the only thought that crossed her mind. Trish invited her in, they both sat on the sofa but after a few minutes of talking Ashley noticed something was wrong with her best friend _"Trish what's wrong?"_ Ashley asked with nothing but concern in her voice. _"It's nothing, I'm fine"_ Trish lied, with a small smile. _"Trish don't insult me, I'm your best friend, I know you're lying, and I can also see that your eyes are red, so something is wrong, just please tell me"_ Ashley pleaded. Trish looked up and at Ashley a single tear rolling down her cheek as she tried to hold her emotions back _"Well I spent the day with Mickie and I told her everything"_ Trish said recalling what had happened earlier _"And she said enough to put you in tears?"_ Ashley said with a slight hint of anger in her voice. _"No Ash, it wasn't like that, she was actually very sweet, but after that and as she was leaving…"_ Trish said breaking off with a little bit of silence in the air. _"And?"_ Ashley asked placing her hand on Trish's shoulder. _"Well she kissed me.. on the cheek as she left and i… i… well I lost control"_ Trish said with another tear rolling down her cheek as the memories of It begin replaying in her head "_And I kissed her"_ Trish finished, bringing her hand up to wipe the tears from her face. _"And she pushed you away?"_ Ashley said with a slight smile _"No"_ Trish replied "_She kissed me back, that's what made it worse"_ Trish continued _"If she had just pushed away, I would have expected that, but she kissed me back for a few seconds and then ran for the door"_ Trish finished.

Ashley's eyes widened as she heard that Mickie kissed her back and immediately she knew how Trish must have felt, before when it wasn't a possibility Trish could understand and deal with that, but to now her mind must have been all over the place, which it was.

Trish and Ashley spoke for most of the night, Ashley comforted her friend and they ended up having a good evening, after the first few hours a few laughs began to ring out in the hotel room. Ashley had decided to stay with her friend and the two spent the rest of the week together, shopping, going to a club but mainly spending time inside, having laughs with each other. Trish wasn't one for going out clubbing, that was more Ashley's scene, and Trish preferred to give all her energy to the fans inside a WWE ring.

Finally Monday arrived, and Trish was to spend all day in the arena getting ready for her on-screen time with Mickie James. Personal problems or not she couldn't just say she wasn't going to go through with the storyline.

Trish got to the arena and went straight to the locker room, she put her bag into the locker and as she did the door behind her opened, and it was Mickie. _"Hey Mickie"_ Trish said trying to avoid any awkwardness _"Hey"_ Mickie replied quietly. Mickie put her bag in her locker and then left quickly without saying anymore. From that moment Trish knew there was going to be problems.

Trish and Mickie spent the whole day going over what they had to do getting ready for tonight's LIVE showing of RAW, but there was a few others with them, like crew members and so on, it was basically a rehearsal for the live show. Throughout the whole day however, Trish could see the avoided eye contact and the biggest problem for Trish was that Mickie wasn't Mickie, she wasn't hyper, she wasn't talking fast, she was just… very un-Mickie and she felt like she was the cause of it, which upset her a little. Mickie James classed Trish Stratus as her idol and now she couldn't even look at her. As soon as Trish realised this, she had decided she needed to get Mickie alone and apologise to her, to get rid of this awkwardness, because although Trish was sure the friendship was over, she didn't want it to affect their in-ring chemistry.

A couple of hours later, the arena was starting to fill, the camera guys were getting ready to go live and more and more superstars were turning up at the arena. Trish was in the locker room getting changed into her in-ring, as she stripped down to her underwear she heard the door open, she looked behind her and she could see Mickie's face, still missing the smile that Trish was so accustomed to seeing. 'Perfect timing, just a few more minutes and I would have been dressed' Trish thought to herself, a small giggle escaping her lips. Mickie immediately turned to exit the locker room before Trish called for her _"Mickie please don't go, we need to talk"_ Trish said with a serious tone in her voice. Mickie stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Trish, whom was still in her underwear; Mickie looked at her and tried to look away as her tanned cheeks began turning a dark shade of red. _"Okay Trish"_ Mickie responded as she went back to her locker to get changed, this was the only way they could talking without having to look at her. Silence was dormant for a few minutes before Trish finally spoke _"I'm sorry Mickie, I didn't mean to do it, It was like I lost control, and I know you had already told me it wasn't something you were interested in, but please, I don't want this to come between us"_ Trish said facing her locker. Trish had already finished getting her in—ring gear on and sat down on the bench by the lockers as Mickie continued to change, she caught sight of Mickie's ass again but this time respected Mickie's wishes and looked away, her cheeks still started to glow red even though she had looked away.

A few minutes of silence passed and Trish gave up, she stood up and walked towards the exit and opened the door _"Trish wait"_ Mickie said softly. Trish turned around to face her and she had just got her top on. _"Please"_ Mickie then said. Trish walked up to her and sat beside her as she waited for her to begin speaking again. _"I'm not offended or upset about what you did, well maybe a little but not for the reasons you might think_" Mickie said breaking another moment of silence.  
>Trish raised one eye brow and looked towards Mickie with confusion on her face <em>"What do you mean?"<em> Trish asked. _"I know what our storyline is and how ridiculous it may seem but I am actually a huge fan of yours, I always have been, you have inspired me so much in my life that I never thought I'd be capable of"_ Mickie said shooting a smile at Trish, something Trish was happy to see again. "_And you are very beautiful Trish, and to me you always have been, maybe more then you should have been to me"_ Mickie said softly her tone almost a whisper; she seemed to be embarrassed to say what she wanted to say. "_But what I said the other night was true, I've never been interested in women in that way"_ Mickie confirmed once more. _"The reason I got so upset about the kiss was.."_ Mickie's went from a whisper to more silence as she stared into the eyes of the current women's champions. _"The true reason behind why I go upset is…."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this is awful but i rushed it a bit, so I'm truly sorry about that, as always rate and review and then I'll write the next chapter. Thanks for Reading.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The names of all World Wrestling Entertainment televised and live programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans and wrestling moves and all World Wrestling Entertainment logos are trademarks, which are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. **

* * *

><p><strong>Love and Confusion Of A Champion<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 6 - The Reason<br>**

* * *

><p>"<em>The truth is I like you, I felt something when you kissed me"<em> Mickie admitted. Trish eyes opened wide in shock like she had just seen a ghost, although Mickie wasn't looking at her, she could pretty much guess her reaction. _"And It wasn't the first time either, I've liked you since the first time I saw you wrestle in the ring, it was incredible, beautiful and inspiring, but it's also something I've avoided my whole life, and I plan to continue avoiding it"_ Mickie said as she looked dead in Trish's eyes. _"I've worked so hard for what I have, and I don't want to lose it Trish, if it came out that you were gay, or bisexual, no one would mind, you have friends here, you have already established yourself as one of the greatest women wrestlers of all time and I can't risk throwing my chance away on something that I might be wrong about, I've worked too hard"_Mickie said, her eyes still in contact with Trish's, her piercing, sad and confused look just ate away at Trish.

_"Mickie if you have felt this before and you felt something when we kissed, how could you lie about it to yourself?"_Trish asked with an eyebrow raised and sadness in her voice.

There was nothing but silence as Mickie took in the question that was thrown at her and replied with truth and something that would possibly hurt Trish more than help her. _"Trish I'm not lying to myself, I don't like women, I like you, just you, only one woman. But I can't risk everything I have worked my whole life for just for it to blow up and finish me off. I'm not delusional, it might be lust I feel for you, it could be something more but I can't know for sure that's why I can't risk it. I've risked a lot to get here today, but risking my career for something that might be nothing is not something I am willing to do"_ Mickie said softly, hoping Trish wouldn't be upset by her response.

Trish bought her hand to her head and she wanted to cry, she knew what she felt during that kiss was something special, it was unlike anything she had felt before, and what Mickie was saying was killing her on the inside _"Mickie, I understand what you're saying, but I think this could be something special, I feel so much for you even though we just met, in such a short time my feelings have grown so much for you, imagine if we had more time, what this could be"_Trish pleaded, hoping that Mickie would let down this guard, this wall that stops her from doing anything to jeopardise her career.

Mickie's gazed softened and facial expression was more sad than any other time Trish had ever seen her before _"Trish you're making this hard, please don't. I don't want to imagine what we could have because then I'll want to see if we can get it, but if it fails, I'd start to over think everything I do and it could destroy everything"_Mickie admitted finally breaking her gaze away from Trish.

Things for a slight second became awkward when Trish began to laugh, this situation was so serious for Mickie and it was too for Trish but the irony of what she had just said hit a funny spot in Trish. Trish walked over and sat side by side with Mickie, shoulder to shoulder _"Micks, you're already over thinking things, all I want is a chance with you and you already have us breaking up, people calling you a lesbian and getting your dream ripped away from you" _Trish said wrapping her arm over her shoulder.

Mickie stood up as soon as Trish's arm was around her, she moved to her locker closing it, she was now in her ring gear and was ready to compete. _"Urgh, it's not that simple Trish, you questioning my decision is just making it harder for me, if you do care about me then you won't force me to think about what this could be, you'd accept that I can't do this"_ Mickie said firmly as she reached out for the door handle to exit the locker room. _"Trish, you just don't understand"_Mickie finished.

Trish looked down as Mickie spoke her words and in Trish's mind it was worth it, it wasn't like she wanted to walk through the halls holding her hand, yeah maybe one day but not right now, she just wanted a chance to explore and to see if what she felt with Mickie was love and if it was something they could create something beautiful out of. Trish stood up from her seated position and grabbed Mickie's left wrist _"No! You don't understand"_Trish said firmly as she pulled Mickie back swinging Mickie's arm out and pushing her against the lockers so her back was now against the locker door.

As soon as Mickie's back hit the locker, Trish stepped forward and with power and determination pushed her lips against Mickie's. Trish felt Mickie weaken as soon as the kiss began, and to her surprise Mickie was moving her lips in motion with her own.

As the kiss continued, Trish soon found her tongue slide across Mickie's bottom lip, for access, access was something she knew she wouldn't get, but to her surprise, she got what she wanted. Mickie's lips parted slightly and Trish entered her mouth with her tongue and soon found what she wanted, Mickie tongue. Trish seemed to be doing the work which upset Trish a little; it was like Mickie wasn't interested. Trish's eyes opened with shock as Mickie's tongue then started to brush against her open, sending what seem like a volt of electricity through her spine. The kiss deepened as it seemed like a war between lust and electricity erupted in their mouths, the kiss felt so natural, like it should have been happening all their lives, their tongue began moving in perfect motion with one another making the kiss seem….. well it was over used but it really did seem perfect.

Trish smirked into the kiss as she could feel Mickie's hands on her hips and slowly start moving up her sides, they then found themselves either side of her shoulders and too her surprise, she was then pushed and turned so she was now the one with her back to the locker. Mickie was now in control.

Mickie then pulled away after what seemed like forever, in reality, it only was only a few minutes but to Trish it was like a lifelong memory. Trish had a smile on her face but it was soon washed away with the sight of a tear rolling down Mickie's cheek, Mickie still had a smile on her face but that tear was like a bullet into the chest of Trish _"Mickie what's wrong"_ Trish asked with concern.  
><em>"Nothing, I just….. I have to go"<em>Mickie said as she quickly left the locker room, not before quickly smiling at Trish.

A few minutes had past and Trish was totally confused, she seemed upset but she smiled at her before she left, Trish's mind just couldn't understand it. Trish eventually sat down so she could figure it out but to no avail. Trish stood up again and without even looking went bright red again; she could feel it in her wrestling pants. She had gotten too excited about her kiss with Mickie. But this time, she smirked at what it had done to her, she was done being upset, she wasn't going to avoid it, instead she was going to go after it, embrace it, so what if Mickie got her wet, Mickie was beautiful and the kiss was magic.

Trish composed herself before leaving the locker room, and just as she was about to leave the locker room she heard her phone go off, she always left her phone in her locker before matches, a lot of people didn't, they just left them with the guys behind the curtain, but Trish didn't like distraction's before her matches. Trish went to her locker and checked her phone only to see a text from Mickie. _"Hi Trish.  
>Sorry I ran out so quickly, I just couldn't<br>deal with what was happening, but we  
>need to talk after the match.<br>I'll stop by your hotel after RAW.  
>We need to sort this mess out!<br>xoxo"  
><em>Trish read the text and instantly became worried, the idea of a permanent end coming to her hopes was the only thing that was in her mind.

Trish and Mickie got through the even and Trish soon got changed into her street clothes. She didn't catch sight of Mickie after the match; she seemed to be avoiding her. Trish said goodbye to her friends and colleagues and then headed straight back to her hotel. As she got there she threw her bag to the floor and closed the door, she was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Trish turned the TV on and slowly began drifting off to sleep. Trish awoke merely seconds after drifting off due to the loud knock on her door, and she knew, it was time to face Mickie, and she knew there was a high probability of this ending badly for her. "_I'm coming_" Trish shouted as she stood up to answer the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this was rushed, i wrote this very quickly because I realised the way I finished the last one really needed the next chapter quickly, and sort of remember an hour ago that i hadn't written it, so yeah this was done rather quickly so i hope it's not crap and doesn't disappoint. As always review and let me know if you want the next chapter. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The names of all World Wrestling Entertainment televised and live programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans and wrestling moves and all World Wrestling Entertainment logos are trademarks, which are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. **

* * *

><p><strong>Love and Confusion Of A Champion<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 7 - Confusuion Over?<br>**

* * *

><p>Trish stood up and pulled her tank down by the hem in an attempt to sort herself out and get ready to face Mickie and to face whatever anger or rage that Mickie now felt. Trish placed her hand on the door handle and took a deep breath as she opened the door and there she was, a shirt and jeans and a pair of boots. Trish just gazed at her and hoped that she'd come straight in and embrace her and kiss her.<p>

Mickie walked into the hotel room and she clearly looked angry, you could see it in her face, her movements, everything screamed anger. She was no longer the happy, bouncy Mickie that Trish had become accustomed too. "How could you Trish!" Mickie said her voice agitated and loud. "What?" Trish replied with honest confusion on her face. "I asked you to accept my decision about it everything we discussed and you just couldn't do it" anger rang through Mickie's voice.

Mickie began pacing alongside the sofa and she just wanted to scream. Trish couldn't quite understand why she was so angry "Mickie I'm really sorry, I didn't realise it would upset you so much. I really like you but we can just forget it happened, I'm not saying it will be easy but I promise never to mention it again" Trish pleaded, her voice soft with a slight tremble. She was really worried that Mickie would never forgive her.

"It's not that easy, I can't just forget about it!" Mickie barked as she gazed at Trish her eyes piercing through her. "Why?" Trish said, her eyebrows rose with concern. "Because I told you it wasn't the first time I thought about it and now….. Now I can't get it out of my head" Mickie explained as a tear began to run down her cheek.

Trish walked up to Mickie and wrapped her arms around her as Mickie began to cry "I'm so sorry Mickie, I didn't think" Trish said softly as she sat Mickie down beside her. She continued to embrace her in her arms. "I promise, I'll never mention it again" Trish whispered by her ear. "That won't change anything and it won't help me now" Mickie responded.

Trish was confused, she couldn't understand what Mickie was saying, she was tempted to ask her if she had been drinking 'help her now' it didn't quite make sense to Trish "What are you talking about Micks. I don't underst…" Trish was silenced as Mickie pushed her lips against hers and Trish was too stunned to kiss back, now she was really confused.

Mickie pulled away after she noticed there was no response from Trish, she just looked at her and Trish looked like she had just seen a ghost. Trish snapped out of it and found at looked at Mickie in confusion "but..." Trish was then interrupted before she could finish "I have done nothing but think about you since you kissed me" Mickie's face began to glow red. "But you said you didn't want this" Trish replied trying to understand it. "I don't want this" Mickie replied "But I need it, I need you, I need to feel the way I did before. I had never felt so alive, so passionate about anything before" Mickie admitted trying to look away from Trish.

Trish sat there in silence trying to make sense of it all and finally she was able to speak again "Are you sure about this Micks?" Trish asked concerned about the reasons Mickie was doing this. Trish didn't want Mickie to make a mistake that she would never forget, despite how she felt, Mickie was still her friend. "Please think about it Mickie, it isn't something that will just go away if you don't like it" Trish reminded her.

Mickie let out a giggle as she inched closer to Trish; she placed her left hand on Trish's thigh as she moved her face closer so she was just centimetres from her face. "Now Trish didn't you say I was already over thinking things? Like I said earlier I have always liked you since I first laid eyes on you, but I chose not to act on feelings such as those and when you kissed me I just felt something snap" Mickie admitted. "A passion I haven't felt before, I'm not saying this is the right thing to do but like you said earlier I should be honest with myself, even if it's just myself I'm honest with at least I'm not living a lie" Mickie pointed out.

With that statement all worry fell away from Trish, she let out a sigh of relief and then smiled at Mickie, and suddenly the playful atmosphere they usually created was back, no more anger or tension. But still, it was a big step, so she just needed to make sure. "Micks are you sure?" Trish asked for the last time. Mickie let out a chuckle and smiled at her "Trish Stratus will you just shut up and kiss me already" Mickie said playfully.

Trish placed her left hand on Mickie's thigh and brought her right hand to her waist and leaned in closing the gap between them. Trish's lips collided with Mickie and it started of slowly, Trish had been waiting for this for what seemed like ages and it really wasn't that long but for Mickie this was still fairly new. Trish's thinking was proved wrong however as she felt Mickie's tongue glide along her bottom lip slowly, she soon parted her mouth slightly and their tongues clashed.

Trish had a sudden rush of emotions and she couldn't believe how good this felt, it wasn't like before. Trish wasn't taking something she wanted, she was being given it and it intensified the whole situation. Lust and passion burned through her their tongue moved perfectly together, like they were two sides to one coin. This moment was perfect for Trish; just a simple kiss made her the happiest woman in the world.

Trish smirked as she felt Mickie straighten up slightly, running her hands down Trish's sides. Trish fell backwards on to the sofa as Mickie was now on top of her continuing the kiss. Mickie pulled out of the kiss as she felt Trish smile, she just looked down at her and Trish's eyes lit up, silently pleading for her to continue. Mickie continued to gaze but refused to continue the kiss "Please Mickie, this is tortu…" before Trish could continue her body shivered as she felt Mickie's hand slide under her tank, sending a bolt of electricity through her spine. Trish felt her tank slowly slide up revealing her toned stomach; she looked up from Mickie's hand and saw a devilish smirk on her lips. "Enjoying the view?" Trish asked with a playful wink. Mickie continued to straddle her with a knee either side of her waist, she looked down and smile. "Never seen a better one" Mickie responded. "Don't you think it's unfair? I mean you get to stare at me? And I don't?" Trish said pouting. "Fine" Mickie responded with an eye roll. Mickie began slowly unbuttoning her blue plaid shirt, one button as a time, exposing more of her perfectly tanned body. Finally she was done and she pulled her shirt down over her shoulders "Happy now?" Mickie asked playfully but with no response.

Trish was now leaning up on her elbows as she examined Mickie's body, she moved her right hand forward and run it across Mickie's stomach, she was as toned as Trish but to Trish it was just wow "Perfect" Trish said quietly not even realising she had. Trish snapped out of it and looked up to the now blushing Mickie James. Mickie didn't say another word instead she pulled Trish's arm forward and Trish fell back to the couch. Mickie lowered her head as her lips began kissing Trish's stomach, she kept her hands either side as she brushed Trish's tank even further up going over her boobs. Trish's cheeks began to glow red as she felt Mickie's tongue start working its way up from her stomach, across her abs, until she was just below her boobs.

Mickie came up from Trish's boobs and pulled her tank over her head sliding it off her arms. Mickie looked at Trish's amazing body, it was toned to perfection. Mickie stood up and pulled Trish up by her hand so they were standing face to face again. Trish immediately kissed Mickie passionately as she was landed back on her feet; she could feel Mickie smile into the kiss as the lips moved in perfect motion with one another before Mickie pulled away. "Trish if we are going to do this, let's do it properly" Mickie said as she quickly pushed her lips against Trish's once more.

Mickie walked over to the bedroom and pulled Trish along with her, Trish followed without complain as she just gazed at Mickie's body, all she wanted to do was get her Mickie's bra off and see the rest of her. Trish wasn't usually like this, with working so hard in-ring, she preferred just to lie down and watch a movie with her partner, but this time it was different. Trish didn't feel tired when with Mickie, just lust, passion, energy and a burning desire to be close to her.

Trish and Mickie arrived to bedroom and stood at the side, Mickie tried kissing Trish but her lips met her index finger instead. "Wait" Trish said playfully winking at her. Trish's hand moved behind her back as she quickly un-hooked the clasp of her bra. Trish trailed her index finger down Mickie's stomach as her bra was just hanging on her shoulders. Mickie smiled as she looked down to her chest, Mickie couldn't wait for Trish to finish and brought her hands to the straps and slowly slid them off her shoulders and down her arms, exposing her boobs.

Mickie looked at them and a sudden rush of feeling overcame her, it felt wrong. Not because they were friends, or because she was a girl but because in her mind she was a fan of Trish's, she felt like another drooling fan, and she knew what I was like to have people ogling you in the street. "What's wrong Micks?" concern felt through her words. "Its…." Mickie began to blush "Well its stupid but I feel like a perverted fan" Mickie said with a small giggle. Trish brushed her hand across Mickie's chest brushing off her bra straps "Yeah but unlike most, I want you to look at me like that, and I want to see you too" Trish playfully kissed Mickie's collarbone, moving her hands to Mickie's back unclasping her bra. Trish pulled Mickie's bra off and smiled "I guess I'm the drooling fan now" Trish pushed Mickie to the bed and go on top of her straddling her waste.

Trish ran her hands up her beautifully smooth stomach, cupping her boobs. Trish's cheeks burned red as she had never done this before, not with a girl, she felt very inexperienced and nervous. Trish leaned down and began teasing her nipple with her tongue, moving her tongue in a circular motion; she then took it in her mouth, sucking lightly. Trish's cheeks burned red continuously throughout, switching from one to another. Her blush lightened slightly with moans of approval escaping Mickie's mouth.

Trish's confidence grew with every moan and she found herself moving lower going back down Mickie's stomach, the feel of her tongue on Mickie's perfect smooth stomach felt amazing, something she wasn't used to, but she love it. Trish soon found herself at Mickie's waist, her lips just above the waistline of her jeans. Trish's hands moved the top of her jeans as she tugged at the button. Moving on she unzipped the jeans and began pulling them down along with her white underwear, not wanting to waste any time. Mickie lifted her hips up helping Trish remove her jeans; Trish soon pulled them along with her boots.

Trish ran her hands up Mickie's legs, slowly kissing her way to her thigh; she kissed up her thigh before quickly moving back to her face. Trish gazed into her eyes before passionately kissing her again. Trish moved her hand down Mickie's stomach until her hand could feel the warmth coming from Mickie's pussy. Trish slowly started moving her finger on her clit. She was very inexperienced at this, well so to speak, she had done it to herself a few times but doing it to another woman was very different. Trish was pleased as she felt Mickie moan into her mouth.

Trish pulled away from the kiss and watched as Mickie moaned her name, her eyes closed throughout as she started bucking her hips into Trish's finger. Trish smirked and got up, standing on her feet and just began to gaze at the naked Mickie lying in front of her. Mickie looked to Trish and kinked her eyebrow. "Trish this is no time for teasing" Mickie giggled. Trish didn't respond with words, instead she just winked and began to pull down her Jeans, as they hit the floor she stepped out of them, and then brought her white cotton underwear down as well.

Mickie's expression was all the approval Trish needed as she ran her hand down her stomach, to her pussy. "Like what you see" Trish asked playfully. "Stop teasing me Trish" Mickie said trying to guilt Trish with her eyes. The sad expression on Mickie's face was all Trish needed to continue, she couldn't resist that beautiful face.

Trish walked over to Mickie and pushed her further on the bed, Mickie moved up and her head fell onto the pillows. Trish quickly picked up where she left of and began kissing her stomach before again she moved further down and began rubbing her clit. A few minutes passed along with many moans and Trish was tired of teasing. Trish pushed Mickie's legs apart getting better access and replaced her finger with her tongue. She tasted so sweet, Trish just couldn't get enough f her, she was so wet and the loud moans escaping Mickie's lips were only making Trish more aggressive with her tongue.

"Oh YES!" Mickie moaned, her moans getting louder and louder as Trish's tongue worked on her "AHHH TRISH, MY GOD!" Mickie moaned again. Mickie's moans began to excite Trish and Trish just wanted more, she loved hearing Mickie scream her name, it was like a shot of adrenaline for her. Trish smiled as she felt Mickie grab her hair, pulling and tugging at it. Trish looked up but kept her tongue on Mickie's clit, she could feel Mickie thrusting against her. Mickie screamed as she felt Trish's finger enter her, and begin slowly moving in and out of her. "OH GOD TRISH! Don't stop, please don't stop" Mickie moaned, Trish smirked and began moving faster, the screams getting louder, they could probably be heard throughout the hotel and Trish didn't care and Mickie was enjoying it too much to notice.

Quite a few minutes passed before Trish stopped and got up on her knees, she looked at Mickie who just looked at her frustrated. Trish smirked before moving up her and kissing her again. "Roll over on your knees" Trish whispered into her ear. Mickie obliged without complaint, rolling over and getting on her knees, pushing her round ass in the air. Trish slapped one cheek on her ass before she moved her head down, kissing her cheek. She placed one hand on either side of her ass and began to lick her ass. "OH MY" Mickie moaned into the pillow. Trish pleased her with her tongue and she could feel the burning in her stomach, she wanted Mickie in the same way, she was burning for her unlike anyone else she had been with. Trish slowly pushed a finger into her ass and Mickie screamed, she gripped onto the sheets biting down on the pillow and Trish began moving and out of her slowly. Trish then pushed two fingers into Mickie's pussy moving at the same pace as the finger in her ass. As the speed began to increase Mickie's screaming got louder, almost deafening. Trish's insecurities about sex with a woman were long past her, she was actually quite confident in her abilities. "OH Trish I'm gonna cum" Mickie screamed. Trish pulled her two fingers out of Mickie and put them in her mouth getting another taste of Mickie "Ah you taste so sweet" Trish said as Mickie's sweat began dripping down her chest. Trish pushed her fingers back into Mickie and began moving fast and faster, she could feel Mickie's wetness and could hear her heavy breathing "Oh.. I'm.." was all Mickie could say as she screamed into her pillow as she reached her orgasm, it was the biggest orgasm she had ever had and was a little embarrassed that it was caused by her idol.

Trish removed her fingers, taking was left of Mickie on her hand in her mouth, and her taste was just amazing and overwhelming. Trish crawled up beside Mickie who had already collapsed onto the bed after her orgasm. Mickie rolled to face her and they spent a few minutes gazing at each other, they kissed again and Mickie pulled away. "Trish that was amazing, I have never felt so good in all my life, TRISH you should have convinced me to do this sooner" Mickie joked. "Maybe is your turn now?" Mickie asked softly but continually pressing her lips against Trish's. "Why Mickie, are you actually asking? Because If you are, you didn't need to" Trish said kissing Mickie once more.

* * *

><p><strong>This was really rushed. I've been busy for the last few days and completely forgot about it. Yes its longer but the quality suffered, well you might not think so but yeah. I also not 100% comfortable with the sex side of this, so I'm just adjusting to it, remember this is my first fanfiction. Rate and Review :D<strong>


End file.
